No eres lo que yo pensaba
by Eliza Lizz
Summary: Anna piensa que en el corazón de Elsa solo hay frialdad, pero con el tiempo se dará cuenta que el corazón de Elsa es mas cálido que de lo que pensaba.


**HOLA, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME ATREVO A ESCRIBIR UN FANFIC DE FROZEN Y SOBRE TODO ELSANNA, PERO ES QUE ES MI PAREJA FAVORITA PERO YA LES DEJOS QUE LEAN ESTE CAPITULO QUE ES MAS BIEN UN EXPERIMENTO POR QUE NUNCA HABIA ESCRITO UNA HISTORIA..**

***FROZEN NO PERTENECE ASÍ COMO TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES **

* * *

POV. ANNA.

Era una mañana normal, el sol brillaba con calidez, las flores de la primavera florecían más hermosas que nunca, era un día hermoso, los estudiantes iban a sus respectivas escuelas al igual que yo.

-¡que tengas un buen día!- dijo mi madre desde adentro del auto.

-igualmente- respondí sonriendo, mi madre me devolvió la sonrisa y puso en marcha el auto. Entre a la preparatoria y fui directo a mi casillero, cuando me iba acercando pude ver unos mechones platinado y claro quién mas podría ser que Elsa Arendell, su casillero esta justo a la del mío así que todas las mañanas la veo ahí, me acerque a mi casillero y me dedique a buscar mis libros, la mire de reojo, lucia igual de hermosa que todos los días, pero ¿Cómo alguien tan hermosa como ella podía ser tan fría y distante y hasta un poco cruel?, no medí cuenta que ahora las estaba mirando fijamente, me sonroje y desvié la mirada, por suerte ella no lo noto y segundos después solo escuche su casillero cerrarse y seguido de eso su pasos alejándose de ahí, me quede pensando en lo que había acabado de pasar conmigo, yo jamás me había quedado viendo a alguien de esa manera y mucho menos a Elsa, cerré mi casillero y me fui a clase, entre al salón y ahí estaba de nuevo, sentada en la de adelante donde parecía que para ella todo el mundo no existía, fui a mi asiento que estaba hasta el fondo y momentos después el profesor entro e inicio la clase.

A la hora del almuerzo todos se dirigían a la cafetería y en una de las mesas más alejadas de las demás se encontraba ella, cualquiera que la viera sola almorzando sentiría pena por ella, pero ella parecía disfrutar la soledad y por eso mismo Elsa era muy respectada en la preparatoria, nadie se metía con ella, ni ella se metía con nadie, los profesores la adoraban pues era su alumna estrella, era la razón de muchos suspiros de parte de quien se enamorara de ella y el sonido de muchos corazones rotos de quienes rechazaba.

El día pasó tan rápido y pronto era hora de irse a casa, pero para mi mala suerte el profesor de literatura me pidió que me quedara después de clase, así que solo me despedí de mis amigos y fui a hablar con el profesor.

-muy bien señorita Frozen tiene usted idea del por qué le he pedido que se quedara después de clases- dijo el profesor sentándose detrás de su escritorio.

-no tengo la menor idea- mentí, era más que obvio que era por mi bajas calificaciones

-yo creo que si sabe, pero aun así se lo explicare, bueno señorita usted esta apunto de reprobar mi materia- dijo, la verdad si me sorprendí pero era de esperarse.

-pero descuide, solo por esta vez le dejare un trabajo extra para que por lo menos pase con 8 la materia, bueno dependiendo si el trabajo está bien-dijo, trague en seco porque sabía que no sería un trabajo sencillo.

-está bien de que se trata el trabajo- dije un poco asustada.

-bueno tendrá que leer este libro- dijo sacando de su maletín un libro gran y grueso.

-y además quiero que escriba un ensayo sobre este libro, el ensayo debe de tener como mínimo 100 hojas- dijo, abrí la boca pensando en todo lo que tendría que trabajar.

-y quiero este trabajo para el próximo lunes- dijo, hora si estaba muerta, tenía una semana para leer es monstruosidad de libro y hacer un ensayo de 100 hojas.

-ahh y otra cosa le he asignado un tutor para que la oriente en el trabajo- dijo finalmente, eso fue la cereza del pastel.

-¿Qué?¿un tutor?¿es necesario?- dije un poco exaltada pues la idea de tener un tutor no me agradaba.

-valla tuviste la misma reacción que tu tutora cuando le dije que sería tutora- dijo, ¿tutora? Entonces es mujer.

-bueno y ¿Quién va hacer mi tutora?- dije, el profesor estaba a punto de decirme cuando su celular sonó.

-lo siento debo contestar, creo que ella debe de estar esperándote afuera- dijo mientras salía del salón para contestar la llamada.

Me quede sola pensando en todo lo que tendría que leer y escribir, tome el libro y salí del salón, camine por los pasillos desiertos, pensando en quien sería mi tutora iba tan distraída que no me fije de la pequeña grieta que había en el suelo y termine tropezándome, resignada a sentir el duro suelo en mi rostro, pero en cambio sentí unas frías per suaves manos que me sujetaban, una en la cintura y otra en un brazo evitando que no cayera, rápidamente me recompuse y voltee a ver quien había evitado mi caída y me encontré con una helada y penetrante mirada.

-gracias- fue l único que pude decir en ese momento.

-deberías tener más cuidado- dijo fríamente.

-lo siento- dije como si fuera una niña a la cual estaban regañando.

-pudiste haberte lastimado- dijo como si estuviera enojada por mi torpeza.

-pero- dije un poco intimidada, Elsa suspiro con pesar.

-vamos- dijo comenzando a caminar asía la salida.

-¿A dónde?- dije tratándola de alcanzarla.

-a mi casa- dijo sin detenerse y con el mismo tono de voz.

-¿a tu casa?- dije confundida, Elsa se detuvo en seco y me encaro.

-si a mi casa, que no te dijo el profesor que tendrías una tutora, pues yo soy tu tutora, así que avísale a tu madre que llegaras tarde a casa- dijo con una voz que daba miedo, yo solo asentí y ella siguió caminando, comencé a caminar detrás de ella pesando " de todos los alumnos que hay en esta preparatoria porque tenía que ser Elsa Arendell mi tutora"

* * *

**ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO, POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS SI LES HA GUSTADO Y QUIEREN QUE CONTINUÉ LA HISTORIA.**


End file.
